


Palilalia

by AnonJ, carolc24



Series: The Pap Chat Logs [10]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Papyrus is aware of Resets, References to the Consent AU, literally pasted from a discord chat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7678144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonJ/pseuds/AnonJ, https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolc24/pseuds/carolc24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>pali·la·lia</b><br/>paləˈlālēə/<br/><i>noun</i><br/>a speech disorder characterized by involuntary repetition of words, phrases, or sentences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Last Monday at 11:14 PM**

post-pacifist though

frisk promising sans there's not gonna be any resets

neither skeleton believes them, (although papyrus doesn't let on that he knows about the resets)

until

MK gets killed one day

and Papyrus

####  **Invalid Op** **-** **Last Monday at 11:16 PM**

why MK ;u;

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Last Monday at 11:16 PM**

wakes up the next

_ It always took them some time to reset, back in the underground _

and the next

_ OH THEY JUST NEED TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED SO THEY CAN PREVENT IT _

and the next

...

...and the next

####  **Caroline** **-** **Last Monday at 11:18 PM**

;;;;;;

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Last Monday at 11:18 PM**

and that's when it hits him

_ no more resets _

not even if MK dies

Not even if Alphys dies

not even if Undyne dies

not even if Flowey dies

not even if he, himself, dies (although that doesn't really seem important...)

...not even if sans-

####  **Caroline** **-** **Last Monday at 11:21 PM**

hm

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Last Monday at 11:21 PM**

and Papyrus

_ shuts down _

####  **Caroline** **-** **Last Monday at 11:21 PM**

;;;;

I do think about stuff like that sometimes, like what if there was some huge preventable tragedy

or if someone close to frisk died

where do they draw the line between "something I'm responsible for preventing" and "something I can let happen"

because they can't save everyone ever

also is there more to this idea or

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Last Monday at 11:27 PM**

Papyrus is just having a complete shut-down

####  **Caroline** **-** **Last Monday at 11:29 PM**

;;;;

poor guy

must be tough coming to terms with the fact that people can actually die now

####  **Invalid Op** **-** **Last Monday at 11:31 PM**

poor papaya

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Last Monday at 11:52 PM**

Papyrus is freaking out

He's throwing out colors:  [ Navy, Cobalt, Inferno... ](http://archiveofourown.org/series/522316)

####  **Caroline** **-** **Last Monday at 11:54 PM**

oh man what's inferno

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Last Monday at 11:54 PM**

"tie me down, no matter  _ how _ hard i struggle"

####  **Caroline** **-** **Last Monday at 11:54 PM**

...nice

navy means reset right

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Last Monday at 11:55 PM**

yep

Flowey notices

and although Navy is impossible for him now

and Cobalt is...  _ not ideal _

Inferno?  _ That _ he can do

####  **Caroline** **-** **Last Monday at 11:57 PM**

niiiice

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Last Monday at 11:57 PM**

Papyrus gets wrapped up in Flowey's vines

and once they tighten

Papyrus starts  _ thrashing _

testing the restraints

a particularly thick vine approaches his mouth and he  _ bites _ on it

_ hard _

####  **Caroline** **-** **Last Tuesday at 12:00 AM**

good shit

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Last Tuesday at 12:02 AM**

Flowey always makes sure that some of his vines are thicker and less sensitive for this exact purpose

Papyrus tends to shred them with his teeth

####  **Caroline** **-** **Last Tuesday at 12:03 AM**

nice

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Last Tuesday at 12:04 AM**

Papyrus had been freaking out earlier, but, ironically, he's actually  _ calmer _ being tied up and gagged like this

even though he looks more visibly agitated, struggling against the restraints, it's soothing to have something to struggle  _ against _

it's such a shame that no one else sees it that way

####  **Caroline** **-** **Last Tuesday at 12:06 AM**

omg pap

(sans just leaves)

(he's like nope I'm gonna give them privacy)

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Last Tuesday at 12:08 AM**

oh no

he doesn't  _ just leave _

####  **Caroline** **-** **Last Tuesday at 12:08 AM**

!!!!

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Last Tuesday at 12:09 AM**

sans has  _ no clue _ about Papyrus's earlier freakout

all  _ he _ sees is papyrus being restrained by flowey, and struggling against it

No one can really blame him for his reaction to that

...unfortunately, now papyrus is  _ even MORE _ keyed up

####  **Caroline** **-** **Last Tuesday at 12:10 AM**

yikes

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Last Tuesday at 12:11 AM**

Sans isn't going to forget about this

These things are  _ permanent _ now

####  **Caroline** **-** **Last Tuesday at 12:12 AM**

yiiiikes

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Last Tuesday at 12:18 AM**

Papyrus can't risk getting physical with his emotions

he never can, not unless flowey's wrapped around him, holding him down, keeping him from hurting anyone accidently...

####  **Caroline** **-** **Last Tuesday at 12:18 AM**

oh man

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Last Tuesday at 12:19 AM**

so he resorts to the only other options available to him

clawing at himself, curling and re-curling into a ball

babbling

words and phrases that remind him of calmer times

####  **Caroline** **-** **Last Tuesday at 12:20 AM**

good

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Last Tuesday at 12:20 AM**

well

####  **Caroline** **-** **Last Tuesday at 12:20 AM**

and by good I mean not good

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Last Tuesday at 12:21 AM**

"calmer" is relative

"F-FLUFFY BUNNY WAS VERY-"

his words are all disjointed, snippets of phrases haphazardly strung together

"I STILL BELIEVE- EVEN IF YOU DON'T THINK SO-"

"WHAT’S THAT BEHIND THE ROCK-"

"A TINY FLOWER-"

"THIS PUZZLE WAS CREATED BY-"

"SANS SAYS THEY'RE ON-"

he starts sentences and never finishes them

as if he's reading from a script

but lost his place

####  **Caroline** **-** **Last Tuesday at 12:30 AM**

;;;;;;;;;

the lies he's memorized

"LABRADOR-Y"

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Last Tuesday at 12:31 AM**

the lines he's memorized

the lies he's memorized

####  **Caroline** **-** **Last Tuesday at 12:31 AM**

nice

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Last Tuesday at 12:32 AM**

and other things, too

"A TISKET, A T-hASKET"

####  **Caroline** **-** **Last Tuesday at 12:33 AM**

oh mann

lyrics of songs he and flowey sing to each other

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Last Tuesday at 12:33 AM**

"A DUS-ST COVERED BLUE JACKET"

"A-AND IF Y-YOU WANT TO GET H-HIM BACK..."

that may not have been the best of rhymes to start, given the circumstances

"A F-FLOW-WER'S THERE, J-JUST? AS-SK I-IT?"

####  **Caroline** **-** **Last Tuesday at 12:35 AM**

oh boy

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Last Tuesday at 12:36 AM**

And  _ that's _ when Frisk and sans realize the issue

####  **Caroline** **-** **Last Tuesday at 12:38 AM**

oh no

well I guess thats good actually

pap biting flowey's vines is good shit though

also just idly chewing on them

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Last Tuesday at 12:40 AM**

Hell yeah

Good shit

####  **Caroline** **-** **Last Tuesday at 12:41 AM**

just playing with them

he does cats cradle with them

####  **Caroline** **-** **Last Tuesday at 7:42 AM**

also papyrus having nonverbal episodes is good but consider papyrus only being able to use phrases from his scripts

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Last Tuesday at 7:45 AM**

NICE NICE THAT IS SOME GOOD SHIT RIGHT THERE

####  **Caroline** **-** **Last Tuesday at 7:47 AM**

people are online now nice

ahh noth

I should spontaneously wake up at 3:30 more often

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Last Tuesday at 7:51 AM**

CARO

caro

CARO

####  **Caroline** **-** **Last Tuesday at 7:51 AM**

!!!

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Last Tuesday at 7:52 AM**

We NEED more of script-only Papyrus

####  **Caroline** **-** **Last Tuesday at 7:52 AM**

hell yes

post-pacifist one morning papyrus is telling sans about his cool new idea for a puzzle and how he's going to implement it before a human shows up

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Last Tuesday at 7:53 AM**

hella

Papyrus  _ knowing _ that that's not applicable but it's what he's supposed to say

and since when has he  _ not _ said things he knew were untrue just because he knew he was supposed to say them?

####  **Caroline** **-** **Last Tuesday at 7:54 AM**

aaaaaaah

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Last Tuesday at 7:54 AM**

Flowey gets nervous because Papyrus can't even use his safe words anymore

Papyrus trying to find a substitute for cobalt

"ARE YOU OFFERING A HUG OF ACCEPTANCE?"

####  **Caroline** **-** **Last Tuesday at 7:55 AM**

;;;;

"I WANT TO MEET DEATH..."

Flowey figuring out what's going on

"It's okay, Papyrus.  You don't have to talk."

asking him yes or no questions so he can nod or shake

just holding him, talking to him, reminding him where he is

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Last Tuesday at 7:58 AM**

***N I C E***

####  **Caroline** **-** **Last Tuesday at 7:59 AM**

now what are the "scripts" exactly

in-game dialogue or would he also script out interactions with sans, Undyne, etc

####  **Caroline** **-** **Last Tuesday at 8:00 AM**

because he would have a script for trying to evade suspicion

I'm also imagining sans being visibly freaked out and pap going through his "comfort Sans" script

####  **quillshadow** **-** **Last Tuesday at 8:01 AM**

...Or would he go through his "deflect Sans suspicion" script instead?

"NOTHINGS WRONG, BROTHER!"

####  **Caroline** **-** **Last Tuesday at 8:02 AM**

why not both?

####  **quillshadow** **-** **Last Tuesday at 8:02 AM**

mix and match

####  **Caroline** **-** **Last Tuesday at 8:02 AM**

deflect script, then comfort script if that doesn't work

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Last Tuesday at 8:03 AM**

pfft

...Lost soul script would be a thing

####  **Caroline** **-** **Last Tuesday at 8:04 AM**

hooboy

lost soul dialogue already sounds like a script

that he just drops halfway through

ugh just saying to Flowey "I MUST CAPTURE A HUMAN!  AND THEN, EVERYONE WILL..."

####  **Invalid Op** **-** **Last Tuesday at 8:08 AM**

Hoooboy

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Last Tuesday at 8:09 AM**

Does Flowey know what he means?

Like, not the meaning of the scripted words, but

####  **Caroline** **-** **Last Tuesday at 8:10 AM**

Flowey might remember him saying that

he would

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Last Tuesday at 8:10 AM**

...does he realize what that implies?

That Papyrus's LS dialouge is  _ scripted _

####  **Caroline** **-** **Last Tuesday at 8:11 AM**

it's something I can imagine him saying a lot

to sans maybe

there could be more to it

but yeah ;;;;

maybe he has scripts for talking to Flowey and Flowey didn't recognize them as such until he found out pap was aware of resets

and he goes back to those when talking to Flowey sometimes, that's how Flowey knows

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Last Tuesday at 8:16 AM**

yeah, but  _ True Pacifist _ scripts

####  **Caroline** **-** **Last Tuesday at 8:16 AM**

oh man

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Last Tuesday at 8:16 AM**

"A TINY FLOWER HELPED ME"

####  **Caroline** **-** **Last Tuesday at 8:16 AM**

Ahhh

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Last Tuesday at 8:17 AM**

"DID ASGORE SHAVE? AND... CLONE HIMSELF?"

####  **Caroline** **-** **Last Tuesday at 8:17 AM**

I love it

I want to think he prepared that ahead of time

like he had the foresight to know that he'd meet Toriel one day and she'd tell awful puns

####  **GeekWithTea** **-** **Last Tuesday at 8:21 AM**

While that is funny, that was probably the first time he said it. Like maybe when he thinks a new chance for dialogue pops up, he starts recording it, so when people start talking the same, he goes from a script.

####  **Caroline** **-** **Last Tuesday at 8:21 AM**

yeah that's what I was thinking

####  **GeekWithTea** **-** **Last Tuesday at 8:21 AM**

He would have to have an impressive memory to be able to pull it off.

####  **Caroline** **-** **Last Tuesday at 8:22 AM**

yep

If he remembers resets it's something he'd probably have to do

####  **GeekWithTea** **-** **Last Tuesday at 8:23 AM**

Or he has an eidetic memory for audio

(Won't be the same as eidetic is for visual memory, but the same basis for echoic memory)

Probably both. It is probably more comfortable to write out his script

####  **Caroline** **-** **Last Tuesday at 8:24 AM**

yeah

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Last Tuesday at 10:38 AM**

hi IOP

i kind of have a theory that Papyrus' dialogue being a script he intentionally memorizes is canon

because of his line when you talk to him at Snowdin

i think after you befriend Undyne

he says something along the lines of him just repeating lines to you

the problem being that i can't remember the exact words he says

####  **PapyrusKnows** **-** **Last Tuesday at 11:04 AM**

he says it when you call him at the Riverperson's place in Hotland - "A FEW LINES TO STAND AND REPEAT" is what I can remember?

####  **RunawayLadyEnt** **-** **Last Tuesday at 11:08 AM**

"HEY, YOU SHOULD COME TO SNOWDIN AND VISIT ME! I'VE BEEN WORKING ON A FEW THINGS. A FEW SENTENCES TO STAND AROUND AND REPEAT."

####  **PapyrusKnows** **-** **Last Tuesday at 11:11 AM**

ye, that!!

####  **Caroline** **-** **Last Tuesday at 6:46 PM**

ah man

I'm thinking about pap during resets and being sad

he has this attitude of "it doesn't matter what I do, I just need to say my lines and then I can leave and see Flowey or just be alone"

post-pacifist he still has this attitude, he puts all his energy into putting up a front and spends 80% of his time either alone or with Flowey and being self-destructive

what else would he do? it's not like he matters outside of the "play" of resets

people ask him about this and he's genuinely confused, like why does it matter to them

that's why falling back on scripts is considered to be a Very Bad Sign.  It means he's focusing on putting up a front and probably planning on hurting himself as soon as he can get away

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Last Tuesday at 6:53 PM**

oh man

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Yesterday at 7:45 PM**

ok but u guys consider:

Post TP Pap getting attacked by a guy at knife point

and... doesn't quite  _ panic _

but

The first thing out of his mouth is "HALT, HUMAN"

####  **GeekWithTea** **-** **Yesterday at 7:50 PM**

OH

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Yesterday at 7:52 PM**

the guy stares at him in disbelief, and shifts his position "Dude, did you seriously just say 'Halt'?"

"HEY, QUIT MOVING WHILE I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

too bad for  [ mr. knife ](http://anadapta.tumblr.com/post/135345477156/i-can-think-of-worse-choices-for-ambassador-to)

Papyrus's script has no room for  _ responses _

Mr. knife is in for a confused time

####  **Caroline** **-** **Yesterday at 7:53 PM**

ho my god

good shit

frisk finds them

recognizes what pap is saying

more confusion ensues

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Yesterday at 7:54 PM**

...nah

because Papyrus did, in fact, get a hug of acceptance

_ an actual literal hug, NOT death _

####  **Caroline** **-** **Yesterday at 7:56 PM**

good

"WOWIE!  YOU DID IT! YOU DIDN'T DO A VIOLENCE!"

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Yesterday at 7:57 PM**

...and now he has to try and keep his friend from talking about how Papyrus called them "shambling from place to place in a dusty powder" when they weren't?

Papyrus accidently auto-triggering his scripts

knowing that he shouldn't be saying them but  _ he can't stop _

####  **Caroline** **-** **Yesterday at 7:58 PM**

yesss

he's halfway through the "didn't do a violence" script when he trails off

talking about letting the human pass through waterfall to the barrier and all that

gtg

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Yesterday at 8:01 PM**

see ya

####  **Caroline** **-** **Yesterday at 8:49 PM**

ok i'm back

pap being really animated when he's going through a script and then just dropping his expression when he finishes it or stops himself

like it really seems like he's reciting a script for a role he's playing

same vocal inflections every time

when he starts talking to mr knife off script his voice sounds so different, it's quiet and halting and he's tripping over his words

that's how he used to talk all the time, he still talks like that when he's especially nervous and can't fall back on a script

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 6:07 AM**

what if flowey knows how to stop Papyrus from reciting his scripts

like, papyrus is getting wound up and the script is marching out full steam ahead

and flowey knows how to  _ stop _ him

"Howdy, Papyrus! I've just come up with a new game, do you want to play with me?"

Papyrus stops what he's saying, blinks, and

clasps his hands together in front of his face, puts on a smile

"I LOVE GAMES! OF COURSE I'LL PLAY WITH YOU!"

####  **quillshadow** **-** **Today at 6:16 AM**

So Papyrus has a separate script that only Flowey can trigger?

An adaptable one, that he can lead around to  _ un _ scripted responses?

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 6:20 AM**

yep

Flowey used to use it to 'mess with' papyrus before he knew that the skeleton knew about the resets

because Flowey didn't always play the same 'games', papyrus is more open to change in that script


	2. Chapter 2

####  **Caroline** **-** **Yesterday at 9:13 PM**

and also palilalia

imagine post-pacifist pap says he's going to work every day but he just wanders around instead

####  **Invalid Op** **-** **Yesterday at 9:13 PM**

Yes good

(I forgot I had that Pap decapitation thing Lin made as a BG on my iPod xD )

####  **Caroline** **-** **Yesterday at 9:14 PM**

omg

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Yesterday at 9:15 PM**

pfft

####  **Lin** **-** **Yesterday at 9:15 PM**

Well I got some  _ hand _ y tutorials that might help

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Yesterday at 9:15 PM**

and yes palilalia paps

####  **Lin** **-** **Yesterday at 9:15 PM**

(Sometimes I forget that's my background too)

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Yesterday at 9:15 PM**

he needs to be introduced to people in an  _ absolutely specific _ manner

if you aren't a certain distance away, your right hand out, introducing yourself with certain words...

####  **Invalid Op** **-** **Yesterday at 9:16 PM**

(I wish my phone changes BG sometimes so I can use it ;u; )

####  **Caroline** **-** **Yesterday at 9:16 PM**

ahhhhhhh

aj yes

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Yesterday at 9:17 PM**

=3

palilalia paps needs everythin in order

schedules are very important

####  **Lin** **-** **Yesterday at 9:18 PM**

(I have my phone on this setting that makes it switch between images randomly)   
(So sometimes I have cute Pap and other times I got decapitated Pap XD) (edited)

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Yesterday at 9:18 PM**

if the bus is late, if there's traffic, if undyne comes home a minute late from her jog...

he just shuts down completely if the pattern is broken

####  **Invalid Op** **-** **Yesterday at 9:19 PM**

(Oh pfff xD )   
(I need to figure out if I can do that with my phone tbh)

####  **Caroline** **-** **Yesterday at 9:19 PM**

god yes

undyne is a few minutes late and he's panicking

then she comes in through the door and he goes straight back to the script

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Yesterday at 9:22 PM**

ye

his panicking is mainly internal though

if you count  _ reverts back into a catatonic state _ as internal

####  **Caroline** **-** **Yesterday at 9:23 PM**

yes

he doesn't respond to anything until Undyne shows up

I'm picturing like a really stark contrast between papyrus when things are in pattern and papyrus when things are out of pattern

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Yesterday at 9:29 PM**

yee

####  **Caroline** **-** **Yesterday at 9:29 PM**

and he can switch almost instantly

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Yesterday at 9:29 PM**

_ yeeeeeeeeee _

####  **Caroline** **-** **Yesterday at 9:30 PM**

like he expects sans home at 10:21:39 and if he isn't home at 10:21:40 he's freaking out

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Yesterday at 9:30 PM**

_ YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE _

####  **Caroline** **-** **Yesterday at 9:30 PM**

and he's like 80% sure sans has died horribly

and then sans walks in and he's like "oh hey sans!  how was your day? :D"

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Yesterday at 9:31 PM**

=D

####  **Caroline** **-** **Yesterday at 9:40 PM**

and then he has to go recover in his room for a bit

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Yesterday at 9:41 PM**

=D

####  **Caroline** **-** **Yesterday at 9:42 PM**

probably hurt himself

knowing pap

also sans or someone saying that pap's been acting off lately

and pap comes up with some bullshit about being stressed out by his job or whatever

listening to whatever encouraging words they give him with his fists clenched

waiting for them to stop talking and leave him alone and stop thinking about him

planning ways to avoid them in the future, or cover up better

pap rushing around acting "busy" so he has an excuse not to talk to anyone

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Yesterday at 9:49 PM**

_ =3 _

####  **Caroline** **-** **Yesterday at 9:49 PM**

finding hiding places

rarely visited trails out in the woods, abandoned buildings

mount ebott

he hasn't really  _ talked _ to anyone in years

underground he'd repeat the same dialogue over and over, and on the surface he barely talks at all

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Yesterday at 9:54 PM**

palilalia paps is the best, man

####  **Caroline** **-** **Yesterday at 9:54 PM**

he really is

what if he had to go to some sort of social function

so much noise and so many people and he'd be expected to say things when he doesn't remember how to verbalize on the spot

he notices that humans tend to stay away from him if he uses his LOUD VOICE so he comes up with some basic phrases he can use and hopes that people will just leave him alone

someone keeps trying to talk to him and he's like inwardly cringing

eventually he just runs off

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Yesterday at 10:00 PM**

Y E S

####  **Caroline** **-** **Yesterday at 10:00 PM**

hides in the bathroom

im so here for pap having the quietest voice when he's trying to not use a script

speaking slowly, fidgeting

he only does it when he absolutely has to because talking like that would make it pretty obvious that something is up

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Yesterday at 10:11 PM**

_ ETERNAL SCREECHING _

Papyrus carrying around little flash cards that he can hand out if he goes nonverbal

####  **Caroline** **-** **Yesterday at 10:13 PM**

hell yeah

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Yesterday at 11:09 PM**

YOU KNOW WHAT THE BEST SONG IS FOR PALILALIA PAP?

####  **Invalid Op** **-** **Yesterday at 11:09 PM**

WHAT

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Yesterday at 11:10 PM**

Echo

####  **Invalid Op** **-** **Yesterday at 11:10 PM**

YE

####  **choochoo** **-** **Yesterday at 11:10 PM**

Isn't that PBP's?

####  **Invalid Op** **-** **Yesterday at 11:10 PM**

Well ye

####  **Caroline** **-** **Yesterday at 11:10 PM**

yesss

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Yesterday at 11:10 PM**

BUT PALILALIA

LIsten

Imma re-write the lyrics for palilalia's meaning

like, how it fits palipap

_ Time stopped moving forward forever ago _ __   
_ How long has it been? IDK _ __   
_ I can't get a grip on the script, but i cant let go of it _ __   
_ And we've all moved to the surface, patterns broke completely! _ __   
__   
_ Why can't I see? _ __   
_ Why can't I see? _ __   
_ We're on the surface, aren't we free?  _ __   
_ Please can I be? _ __   
_ Please can I be? _ _   
_ __ Finally me?

####  **Caroline** **-** **Yesterday at 11:19 PM**

those last lines though

papyrus barely being able to remember who he really is

what he did with his life before resets happened

for all he knows "being himself" could be hiding 95% of the time

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Yesterday at 11:22 PM**

</3

####  **Caroline** **-** **Yesterday at 11:23 PM**

he tries asking himself what he would theoretically want to do with his life, if they stayed on the surface

he can't answer because he has no idea

that isn't all that unusual for monsters in a sense, lots of monsters take time to get their bearings on the surface

but that's not just a career thing for papyrus, it's literally his whole life

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Yesterday at 11:26 PM**

papyrus getting a job as a factory worker because its just repeating the same thing over and over again

####  **Caroline** **-** **Yesterday at 11:26 PM**

ohhh

yes

he gets so absorbed in it

repeating the same movements, completely expressionless

almost robotic

he works the longest hours he possibly can

easy way to make money and also avoid people

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Yesterday at 11:33 PM**

tfw you're more robotic than an actual robot and less emotional than a soulless flower

####  **Caroline** **-** **Yesterday at 11:33 PM**

omg yes

sans: "hey papyrus how about you take a day off so you can hang out with everyone?"

papyrus: "...DAY?? OFF????"

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Yesterday at 11:39 PM**

Papyrus "I WORK A SIX DAY WEEK BECAUSE THAT'S THE MOST THEY WOULD LET ME AND CHOSE WEDNESDAYS AS MY DAY OFF SO I WOULDNT HAVE TO TALK TO PEOPLE" Skeleton

####  **Caroline** **-** **Yesterday at 11:40 PM**

so accurate

what if the factory has required vacation time

pap would either mark certain days down as "vacation days" and go in anyway

or fucking die

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Yesterday at 11:57 PM**

pfft

papyrus' boss has a request for him

"I'll ignore whether or not you choose to come in on your days off as long as you go visit this therapist for 2 hours a week."

####  **Caroline** **-** **Yesterday at 11:59 PM**

pff good

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 12:00 AM**

sans is asking weird questions about the way papyrus is acting so papyrus just stops going home altogether

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 12:00 AM**

Papyrus now works 75 hours a week

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 12:00 AM**

he doesn't need much sleep anyway

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 12:00 AM**

11 hour shifts 6 days a week and then two 4.5 hour shifts on wednesday

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 12:00 AM**

the only reason he went home in the first place is for sans's sake and clearly he's hurting sans by going home now

papyrus why

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 12:01 AM**

"THAT ISN'T EVEN HALF OF A DAY!"

..........................papyrus working during his lunch breaks though

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 12:02 AM**

yes

who needs food

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 12:03 AM**

he can stop by a 24-hour fast food joint and go through the drive-thru

its much easier for him to deal with the night-shift

they're used to weird shit, like a silent skeleton

...............papyrus being a night-shift worker at a gas station/corner store out in the middle of nowhere

he has found heaven

and heaven is buzzing flourescent lights

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 12:26 AM**

omg yes

####  **choochoo** **-** **Today at 12:26 AM**

"HELLO HOW MAY I HELP YOU."

Customer walks away, saying they don't need help. same customer walks back again

"HELLO HOW MAY I HELP YOU."

Walking away and talking to him again initiates the same convo

He'll have barely any memory of you

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 12:27 AM**

"...are you messing with me?" "HELLO HOW MAY I HELP YOU."

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 12:28 AM**

actual store npc papyrus

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 12:28 AM**

accurate

papyrus is the best npc

he has lots of practice from being an npc

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 12:28 AM**

pfft

####  **choochoo** **-** **Today at 12:29 AM**

Sans pats him on the back

Papyrus turns around

"HELLO HOW MAY I HELP YOU."

NPC forever

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 12:31 AM**

pfffff

I still like the idea of him accidentally using geno/nonpacifist dialogue

####  **choochoo** **-** **Today at 12:34 AM**

Workaholic

Customer Service Papyrus

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 12:34 AM**

sans: "papyrus I think you might be overdoing it a little."

[10 seconds silence as papyrus comes up with a reply](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J64If0N_1nc)

papyrus: "NO I'M NOT."

 


	3. Chapter 3

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 11:25 PM**

I'm in the mood for angst so imagine palilalia papyrus dissociating and using scripts while basically on autopilot

so it's kind of jumbled and doesn't make much sense and makes it seem like papyrus doesn't realize they're on the surface

or he just repeats the same phrase over and over

####  **Jewels** **-** **Today at 11:28 PM**

omg

what situations would this happen in? (edited)

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 11:30 PM**

idk, probably new or confusing situations?

or overwhelming

####  **Jewels** **-** **Today at 11:30 PM**

yeah, or maybe when he gets upset by something?

Like, someone does something that treats him like a child and hurts his self worth, and then he suddenly starts saying things that don't make much sense, maybe that he already has said on a previous occassion

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 11:31 PM**

mmyeah

like he reacts to extreme emotions by shutting down

which is okay in a time loop where you encounter the same situations over and over again but less good if you're trying to live a life

####  **Jewels** **-** **Today at 11:35 PM**

true

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 11:36 PM**

yes

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 11:38 PM**

....what if on one occasion he repeats "halt, human" and nothing else

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 11:38 PM**

oooh

everyone wonders what's wrong with him because his words are not making any sense

and then Frisk suddenly realizes that they recognize some of his lines

from other timelines

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 11:39 PM**

ahhh yes

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 11:41 PM**

ye perf

####  **Jewels** **-** **Today at 11:42 PM**

yeeess

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 11:42 PM**

sans knows he does this but doesn't know why exactly

he's more like "ah papyrus is having an Episode better get him somewhere quiet for a bit"

and doesn't ask any questions

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 11:45 PM**

...that's fair

####  **Caroline** **-** **Yesterday at 11:46 PM**

papyrus is just going on like "sans, you are not helping! You lazybones! Allow me to tell you about some complex feelings.  Feelings like... the joy of finding another pasta lover.  Here is me and my cool friend.  I welcome you with open arms!"

idk I don't bother thinking about who has timeline knowledge or w.e I just want the h/c

"She says you killed someone?  And made Alphys disappear?  But I don't remember murdering anyone.  They must be having fun on their vacation!"

frisk hears this shit and goes on high alert however

awkwardly asking papyrus if he's had any weird dreams, or if he has vague memories of them that don't make sense

and that sends papyrus into high alert

so like it's a wild ride

this isn't really timeline related but papyrus repeating "I'm sorry" and "it's okay" while being really withdrawn

and sans like, not knowing what to do

####  **Jewels** **-** **Yesterday at 11:56 PM**

oh wow

;;


End file.
